Most conventional electric stringed musical instruments, such as, but not limited to, guitars, basses, banjos, mandolins, and violins have wooden bodies with wooden necks. However, some musical instruments may be constructed using metals and/or metal alloys. Metal instruments are often built using conventional shapes that comprise metal bodies with wooden necks or metal bodies with metal necks.